Always Patch and Nora
by ClaceAngels
Summary: When Nora is threatened in the middle of the night, she is harassed by Rixon. Will Patch be able to save her in time? And will Patch and Nora's relationship grow into something more? And something will change Patch and Nora's relationship forever. This is rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Trail of blood

The pain of the knife ripping into my side was unbearable. The excruciating pain was more real than I ever thought it could be. I felt warm blood run down my side, and Daniel then pulled the knife out slowly, and I gasped in pain. When the knife finally escaped my body, I doubled over on the forest floor, and clutched my wound. My eyes were squeezed shut, trying to block out the pain, but I heard Rixon's cruel laughter of glory.

I then heard footsteps starting to walk away from me, and I knew that he was leaving me, leaving me to die in the forest.

I breathed in with short breaths, for I couldn't find myself the energy to take long breathes. My world was slowly fading, and the pain only worsened as time went on. Then, I heard the softest sound, almost a cry.

"Nora!" That was the word, my name, over and over again. The saddened call of my name made my eyes sting with tears, as I relieved whose voice was calling my name with mourning. Patch.

"Patch," I whispered. I was too drained of energy to shout, but my urge to live wouldn't die. I sucked in a deep breathe, and used all my energy to call out his name. "Patch!" I screamed, and my abdomen stung with pain, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut again.

"Nora, Nora!" His voice was growing closer, but my breathing was becoming shorter. He was close, and I knew it, but I didn't know how much longer I would last. The smell of fresh blood passed my nostrils, and footsteps came closer, and closer.

"Oh my god, Nora!" When I was opening my eyes at the slightest amount, I saw John leaning next to me. Patch had sweat rolling down his forehead, and his eyes full of fear. Patch reached down, and placed his hand on my wound, pressing slightly down. I winced in pain.

"I'm going to get you out of here, but we're going to take it easy, okay?" Patch asked me. I could only nod, as my energy to speak was officially gone.

Patch slowly cradled me, and then lifted me of the ground as he began to quickly walk to his car. Every step John took shot another pang of pain to me, and I was squeezing Patch's shoulder, hard. After what felt like forever, we finally reached Patch's truck, and I could by then barely open my eyes because of the pain.

Patch then slowly slid into the back seat of his truck, with my back on the seat. He then laid a towel on my stomach and told me to hang on. The truck was on now, and I could feel the sharp turns and hear the sound of wind crashing into the car as he drove even faster.

"Hang on Nora! We're almost there! Keep breathing!" Patch shouted with pure fear and worry in his voice. I kept breathing, even though it hurt, I kept breathing not to live, but for Patch. I am not going to die because of Rixon. He's not going to ruin _us_. So I continued to take deep breathes, only thinking about Patch, and my mom, and Vee, and about the people that needed me, and loved me.

Suddenly, the tires on the truck screeched to a stop, and I could hear John's front door close. When I heard my door open, my eyes cracked open, and Patch then carefully lifted me out of the truck, and cradled me towards the hospital. Patch was now skipping to the door, and I could feel arm blood slipping down my waist, and hitting the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind us.

"Breathe, Nora!" I heard Patch pleaded before I felt him push the hospital door open. The hospital was bright, and my eyes clenched even tighter because of the pain, and the light.

"I need a doctor! Now!" I heard Patch shout. I then heard a skipping of feet as, I guess, doctors rushed to me. When I once again opened my eyes, I saw that three doctors had come, and they brought a stretcher. Patch hurriedly placed my on the stretcher, and the doctors asked a bunch of questions, but their words were muffled by my weakness.

My eyes were about to close again, until I felt John's hand squeeze mine. I looked up to see Patch, covered in my blood, with a worried look on his face, and he then leaned over, and whispered in my ear,

"Stay with me." I could hear pain in his trembling voice, and I could feel his tear smear on my cold face. I took a deep breathe, and used the remaining of my energy to whisper back, "Always." Until my world collapsed into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up

When my eyes slowly opened, I asked myself, am I in heaven? The lights were so bright, I thought it was believable, but as I turned my head, I spotted Patch with his face in his hands. "Patch?" I whispered softly. Patch's head shot up and he looked at me with relief. "Nora." Patch then got up from his chair and walked over to me and took my cold hands in his, and gave my hands a squeeze. Patch then leaned over to give my head a kiss, and I closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Patch asked me quietly. I quickly reopened my eyes to Patch placing his hand on my cheek. "Besides feeling like I was kicked in the gut, I'm fine." I whispered; my voice was shacky and tired. Patch then leaned over and kissed my lips tenderly, as my hands explored through his dark hair. I would have continued to kiss Patch, but my wound gave a slight tug of disapproval, and I winced as I laid back down. Patch smoothed my hair behind my ear, and turned slightly to go sit back down.

"No," I was about to object, but Patch cut me off. "I'm only going to sit down, and you need your rest." I looked at Patch skeptically. I guess Patch caught on to my expression, because he spoke soon after. "I'll still be here when you wake up." Patch explained, but I sighed with disappointment. "No, I want you _really_ here, with me." I patted the other side of the hospital bed. Soon, Patch gave into my request, and walked over to my bed, and laid himself down beside me. Once he laid down, I wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head down on his chest as Patch smoothed my hair with his gentle hands. With my guardian angel lying next to me,I not only felt protected but loved. I soon drifted off to sleep with Patch's arms around me.

e...


	3. Chapter 3: Home, sweet, home

When I woke up the next morning, Patch was still wrapped around me; his arms secure around me. I sighed; I couldn't believe that he was all mine, for eternity. Patch felt me moving, and slowly opened his eyes. "Morning, angel." Patch whispered. "Morning." I responded. My stomach was surprisingly feeling better, and I smiled to myself; my nephiliem blood was kicking in.

"Feeling better?" Patch asked me as he pulled me closer to him. "Much better." I mumbled to him. Patch then took my hand and kissed it a couple of times, and I giggled at his playfulness. "I don't know what I would have done without you." Patch whispered. I sighed heavily, I really tried to forget the whole forest incident, I really did, but with Patch around, I keep seeing his face when I almost faded away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly. Patch then had a look of confusion on his face. "For what?"

"I'm sorry that, that had to happen to you, to_ us,_" I explained. I felt it again, I felt the urge to sob, but I kept it in. Patch then kissed my forehead softly.

"All I care about is that you're okay. Period." I smiled at Patch's words as I tried to collect myself again. Then I placed my head back down on Patch's chest, and listened to his deep, even breathing. We layed like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's sound of us breathing together. After a while, a nurse entered our room, and told me that I could go home, since my wound had healed so well. Patch and I then collected my stuff, and exited the hospital. Patch then lead me to his black jeep, and opened the side door for me.

"Thank you." I said playfully as I slide into the jeep passenger seat. "You're very welcome, my angel." When Patch closed the door softly, I looked into the back of his car, and remembered the horrible things that happened back there. Ugh. Then Patch sat next to me and noticed me staring at the back seats, and cocked his head.

"I washed the seats, not a stain left." Patch teased, trying to lighten the mood, but my eyes stayed planted to the back seats, remembering.

"Hey, angel, are you okay?" Patch asked my worriedly. I turned my head towards Patch and nodded my head slowly; trying to look convincing that I was okay, but I wasn't.

When Patch and I arrived at my house, my mom was waiting for us at the front door. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" My mom asked me as she hugged me lightly. "Fine." I whispered to her. Patch was standing behind me, and was waiting for my mom to notice him.

"Oh, hi Patch." My mom greeted as she raised her head from my shoulders. "Hello, Miss Grey." Patch tried to sound friendly, and caring, but my mom was not a big fan of my bad-ass boyfriend. For a couple of seconds, my mom just stared at Patch, and I had to make a small sound in my throat to remind her that she was just standing there blankly.

"Oh, well, I'm leaving to go to the office for a last minute conference, so, I guess you guys could hang out here for a while," My mom pointed towards the kitchen, not my bedroom. I was so receiving the mom code, meaning, _No boys upstairs!_ I sighed as I got that look from my mother's eyes. "I'll call you in a hour, okay?" My mom asked me.

"Okay." With that, my mom left the house, leaving Patch and I, alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Night of passion

Of course, when my mom left, Patch and I headed upstairs, totally disobeying my mom's rules of "No boys upstairs," but I honestly didn't care. Patch wasn't some bad-boy looking up girls' skirts for a living. He was my guardian angel, my protector, and my lover, and no matter how much my mother hated Patch, I would still love him. Patch had my hand in his as we made our way towards my room, and he was smiling at me every step of the way.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Patch as he continued to stare at me. "I'm looking at you, and how lucky I am to have you," Patch replied.

I smiled at his words as we entered my bedroom. I almost immediately slammed my body onto my bed; I missed the softness my bed offered, and I was glad to get away from that stiff hospital bed. Patch grinned at my action, and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. "Glad to be home?" Patch asked me. For a moment, I didn't answer, because I was caught up in Patch's eyes. I loved his eyes, they were so dark and full of mystery, and I loved it.

"Nora, angel, anyone in there? Hello?" Patch waved his hand in my face to get my attention. I blinked twice before I answered his question. "Yes, I'm glad to be here, with you." I added on quietly as I continued to stare at Patch's eyes. "Angel, you're staring at me now, what is it?" Patch asked as he gave me a confused look.

"I'm looking at your eyes," I whispered to answer his question. "I knew it." Patch grinned. Patch then laid down next to me on my bed and stared at the ceiling with me. I then saw Patch turn his head to look at me from the side of my eyes, and I moved my eyes to catch him, once again, just looking at me. "Please, do tell me why you stare at me so much." I asked with slight winning in my voice. Patch giggled shortly, and then grew serious.

"I just, I can't believe you're _all_ mine sometimes, and I can't help but stare." Patch explained. I felt suddenly warm inside, and I felt the urge to kiss him, but Patch beat me and kissed me tenderly on my lips. I closed my eyes as Patch continued to kiss me with such an intensity, I felt my insides would burst, but in a good way. I could then feel Patch climb on top of me; supporting his weight with his hands. I only opened my eyes when Patch stopped kissing me suddenly. I looked up to see Patch over me, and he wasn't moving. "Patch, why did you stop?" I asked him. Patch then looked into my eyes, and asked me a quick question to my question.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean, I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want, angel." Patch explained. I thought about his words for only a second, before my desire to be close to him grew too much.

"I'm sure." I replied. I was read y for this, I needed him. Even him kissing me wasn't enough; I needed more. The two words I just said, would change our relationship, completely. Patch smiled as he bent down to kiss me again, and we continued our night, with pure passion in our hearts.


	5. Chapter 5: Mother problems

I woke with the sunlight streaming in my face. I fluttered my eyes open slowly, and smiled when I remembered what happened yesterday night. I moved onto my back, expecting to feel Patch put his arms around me, but I felt nothing but the cold other side of my bed. I furrowed my eyebrows with frustration. The one thing I looked forward to was waking up with Patch smiling next to me. I then noticed a note lying on my side table, and quickly reached over my bed to grab the sheet of paper. I scanned the words on the note:

_My Angel,_

_Please don't be frustrated when you see I'm not here, but your mom came home, and I had to leave through the back door. You know what would've happened if she found us. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that when you wake up, I can take you to breakfast, or you can call to come to my place. I hope to see you soon._

_ All my love,_

_ Patch_

So he hadn't ditched me in the middle of the night, wait, of course he didn't. I almost immediately grabbed my phone that was sitting on the side of my side table, and texted Patch.

**Read your letter. I would love to have breakfast with you at your place. –Nora**

I hit the send button on my phone, and waited for Patch to respond. I didn't have to wait long before Patch sent a message back to me.

**That sounds great. I'll see you in fifteen minutes. Love you. –Patch**

I smiled at the words, "Love you." I loved him so much, it drove me crazy to even here him see it to me. Then I froze, fifteen minutes?! I hurriedly jumped off my bed, and combed out my frizzy hair, and dressed into a tank top with jeans. I then pulled on a jacket, and applied some mascara to my eyelashes. I grabbed my phone, and rushed out of my room, just when my mom was heading down stairs.

"Well, someone's in a hurry." My mom chuckled to me. I didn't laugh, I simply replied with, "Patch is picking me up for breakfast, I had to get ready in fifteen minutes," I replied breathlessly.

My mom flinched at the sound of Patch's name, and gave me a dis approving look.

"Mom, I know you don't like him…" I was cut short by my mom. "You're right, I don't like him. He's untrustworthy, and a total lady-killer!" My mom argued. I gave my mom a death stare. How could she do this to him, to us!

"Mom, you don't know him! You make assumptions about guys you barely know! And I love him, so don't dump all your assumptions on bad-boys on him!" I practically screamed to my mom. She had no right to be telling me what Patch was like, because I know him. I know that he cares for me, and that he'd do anything for me, just like I would. My mom stared at me wide-eyed when I finished my speech.

"Did you just say you, love him?" My mom asked me sharply. I couldn't believe her. "Yes! I love him! And I'll love him til the day I die!" I screamed at my mother as I stormed down the stairs, and slammed the front door closed. I rushed out front and waited at the corner of my street to wait for Patch to come take me away to breakfast. I can't believe my mom.


	6. Chapter 6: Watch your back

When I spotted Patch's black jeep turn around my neighborhoods corner, I lost it. I couldn't believe my mother, not after what she said. The tears I was holding in began to fall down my cheeks, and I could see out my blurry eyes, that Patch had pulled up. When I blinked my eyes, I saw Patch rush to my side, which made me only cry harder. I squeezed my eyes shut and let my tears fall as Patch stroked my back and wiped all my tears away. "Nora, angel, what's wrong?" Patch finally asked me as I began to calm down.

"My mom, she…she absolutely hates you! And I can't help but, I just," I was once again stopped by a round of hysterical crying. Patch then pulled me into his arms, and was silently hushing me. "It's okay, angel. She's not going to tear us apart. Nothing can and nothing will." Patch soothed me with his words as my tears soaked his black shirt.

When I was pretty sure that all the neighbors could hear me crying, I finally decided to get in Patch's jeep. When I sat in Patch's jeep, I was still wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. Patch sat across from me, and continuously gave me a concerned look, which I tried to ignore. I was totally ruining his day. "Patch, I'm sorry for ruining your day." I whispered between my voice cracking. Patch turned to me with shock.

"Angel, you could never ruin my day. Just seeing you makes my day. Don't you ever be sorry, ever." Patch explained with his gaze holding mine. Patch then leaned over to kiss my forehead softly, and I closed my eyes. I loved Patch so much. "I love you, Patch." I moaned softly. Patch smiled to me, and responded with the words, "I love you too, always have and always will." I smiled back, and I let a tear slip down my cheek. Not because of the previous events, but because just hearing Patch say he loved me, made my broken heart heal to perfection.

When we arrived at Patch's place, which was underneath an amusement park, I sat myself down on Patch's leather couch, and sighed with exhaustion from this morning. Patch locked the door, then came over to me and sat next to me on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" Patch asked me. I opened my mouth to respond until my rumbling stomach answered his question before me. "I'll take that as a yes," Patch teased. I giggled and slapped his arm. "Shut up, and cook me something, Chef Cipriano." Patch smiled to my playfulness, and smoothly got up to fix me some breakfast. As time went on, I smelt bacon and eggs cooking, and I quickly swayed to the side so I could watch Patch cook my breakfast. I was lying on my stomach, and watching Patch cooking the eggs on the stove. He looked so professional, and I couldn't help but joke.

"It's normally the girls that are good at cooking, but I guess I'm wrong." I giggled as Patch turned around at the sound of my voice. "Well, I think living on Earth for a couple of centuries has let me have some time to learn how to cook, my angel." Patch responded to me as he scooped at the eggs with a spatula. I smiled and looked down at the ground. When Patch turned back to cooking, I raised my head and watched his every move. I was mesmerized at how perfect Patch was, and that I had him, forever. When Patch walked over to the kitchen counter with a plate full of amazing looking food, I couldn't help but spring up and rush over to the nearest counter chair.

"Jeez, someone's hungry," Patch joked as he layed a plate in front of me and put five strips of bacon, and a pile of eggs on my plate. Patch also put a two slices of toast covered with jam on my plate, and I felt as if I was about to drool. Once Patch moved away to sit across from me, I devoured my food like a hungry predator. Patch dropped his jaw in amazement. "Okay, someone's _really_ hungry. Jeez, slow down, or you'll choke." Patch instructed, but I didn't listen. My food was gone in a matter of minutes, and I patted my stomach. I grinned at Patch as he was staring at my empty plate that not too long ago was full of food.

"I never thought that a girl could be such a, _guy_." Patch joked, and I glared at Patch. "So, am I a guy to you?" I asked playfully. Patch only smiled and answered with, "You're my beautiful angel." I dropped my playful act, and leaned over the small counter to kiss Patch. When the kiss was over, I heard my phone chirp. I sighed with disappointment, and slowly walked over to my phone with Patch not too far behind. I turned on my phone, and read,

**Unknown.** I immediately held my breath, and clicked on the "read" button on my phone.

**Having so much fun with lover boy, huh. Well, the fun's over, it's time to play my way, bitch. Watch your back.**


	7. Chapter 7: Devil Craft

When I finished reading the text, my hand clamped over my mouth, and I felt hot tears begin to cloud my eyes again. "Nora? Angel, what's wrong?" Patch was now standing in front of me with his hands on the side of my cheeks. I slowly showed the Patch the text, and I saw his jaw clench. "Dabria." Patch nearly growled. I then suddenly felt light headed, and my stomach did flips, which made me cringe. "I'll kill that," Patch then noticed my expression, and almost immediately became worried. "Nora?" Patch asked me worriedly. I then felt like I was going to be sick, and at first I thought I was going to be sick, until the pain came. "Nora?" Patch asked once more. Then, it hit; a raging pain that fought with my insides. I screamed. I winced in pain as my stomach felt like it was going to explode as I doubled over on the ground. "Nora!" Patch then was leaning next to me as I continued to wince and moan in pain. "It hurts, it hurts so much!" I cried. I felt like I wanted to die.

"Where, Nora, where does it hurt?" Patch directed me worriedly. I clenched my stomach, and he gazed down with fear written all over his face. "Nora, Nora you're bleeding," I looked down to see a blue liquid seeping through my stab wound. Wait, _blue? What the hell?_ I winced once again as a squirt of blue blood seeped onto Patch's rug. I was now shaking as the pain continued. "Devil craft, it must have been placed in your food," Patch explained. Patch then lifted me up in a cradling position and carried me to his bedroom. I was shaking, and crying, and I just wanted the pain to go away, but it continued to linger close to me. When Patch laid me down on his bed, I squeezed my eyes shut, and moaned. Patch then left the room, and returned with a first aid kit, and a strange looking drink.

"Angel, I can heal you, but it's going to hurt, a lot." Patch clenched his jaw when he said, "A lot." I wanted the pain gone, so I winced, and replied sharply with. "Just do it," I knew it would hurt Patch to make him hurt me further, but I couldn't stand it anymore. Patch looked at me sadly, and then pulled out a pair of strange looking devices out of the first aid kit. Almost like a gun, but stranger looking. Patch then filled the gun up with the strange looking liquid, and pushed a button on the gun that made a needle pop out the end. I almost fainted at the sight of the needle. I hate needles. Then I cried out as the pain on my stomach worsened, and Patch squeezed my hand tightly.

"Angel, breathe. This is going to get rid of the devil craft," Patch pointed to the gun thing. "But it will hurt more than it does right now." Patch sadly explained. I could see pain in his eyes as he stuck the needle into my stomach, and I cried out loudly as the needle pinched my skin. "I'm so sorry, angel." Patch continued to whisper as he pushed the liquid into my body with the gun trigger. I screamed now, ear piercing screams that I couldn't believe were mine. Fire. My stomach was on fire. Sweat was sliding down my forehead, and the whole time, I could see Patch holding my hand tightly, and I could hear his soft whispers of apology as the pain continued. _Put the fire out! It hurts so bad! I can't do this! PLEASE!_ I thought. Patch heard my thoughts, and almost immediately put a wet rag on my forehead, and smoothed my cheeks with his hands softly as I was breathing heavily. "It's almost over, Nora, just a little longer," Patch whispered to my ears. I could hear my breathing slow, and my pain was easing away slowly. I then felt no pain, only exhaustion.

"Nora, I'm so sorry I had to do that." Patch whispered into my ears as I felt a sob rise in his chest. I pulled Patch's face up to look at me, and I ran my hand through his dark hair. It's over, the pain is over. "It's okay, Patch. I'm here," I replied breathlessly. Patch then pulled me into his arms, and kissed my wet cheeks and forehead as I closed my eyes. "Sleep, angel." Patch whispered to me. I couldn't help but flopback down on Patch's bed, and shut my eyes. I felt Patch snuggle close to me, and pull his covers over my small body. The last thing I felt was a soft kiss on my cheek before sleep kicked in.


	8. Chapter 8: Off to See the Doctors, Again

I woke up to sunlight streaming in my face which caused me to squint. I blinked my eyes a few times before everything became clear. I suddenly grew aware of a hand resting on my waist and knew it was Patch, my love. I smiled and turned to see Patch's gentle smile as our eyes connected.

"Are you feeling any better?" Patch asked. I reached down and touched the spot on my abdomen were I was bleeding yesterday, and found that it was still slightly painful. I didn't want Patch to worry, but I toke too long to answer Patch's question. "Nora?" I looked back up to Patch's dark eyes and sighed. It was too late to lie now.

"It still hurts a little," Before I could finish my sentence, I was striken by the look on Patch's face. Shock, confusion, and worry all clouded up in one. Now I was concerned. "Patch? Is something wrong?" I lightly touched Patch's cheek, only to find that when I stretched my arm out, my abdomen gave a pinch of disaproval. I slightly winced, but continued to stroak Patch's cheek.

"I, I just don't understand. The Angel treatment should've stopped all the devil craft pain, but I guess not.." Patch stopped in his sentence. I suddenly grew aware of his words and slowly pulled my hand back and leaned by back against the bed post as my thoughts were running.

"Nora? Are you okay?" Patch. Always worried about me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you sure it was suppose to take _all_ the pain away?" I asked. Patch nodded his head yes. I turned my head to looking at my toes at the end of the bed that were under the bed sheets. "Is there something wrong with me?" I asked slowly and quietly. Patch looked taken back for a second and stunned, but then slowly looked just worried.

"I don't know...maybe it's just your nephiliem blood differing the way Angel medicine treats your body, but I don't know." Patch explained. I guess Patch could see the amount of discomfort I was going through, so he pulled me towards him and let my head lay on his hard abs while my hand rested just below it. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes to block out all the negative thoughts. I felt Patch's hand glide over my hair and smooth my back soothingly, which caused me to moan. "Maybe we should at least go to the doctors, to make sure that your, your stab wound isn't messed up." I took in Patch's words, and knew he was right. But I hated the doctors. Needles and weird smells, ugh.

"Okay." I whispered. Patch then kissed my head and got up with out warning. I was about to ask why, but he interupted me first. "I don't want you moving around too much until we know what's wrong, okay Angel?" I nodded. Patch then went into his closet and brought out a graphic tee shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. They were _my_ cloths. From that night. Oh. The first night. I totally forgot about those cloths because I went home with long pants and Patch's t-shirt, I forgot my old cloths. Opps. Patch then came over to me and put a hand around my waist and helped me sit up, which caused me to wince since my abdomen wasn't a hundred percent.

"Is it okay if I," Patch took a breath. "Help you get dressed. Of course, it wouldn't be romantic, just probably painful. If it hurt to sit up, oh it was going to be hell to get dressed. I nodded my head, and Patch slowly put his hands at the end of my shirt that still had blue blood on it, and slowly began to pull up my shirt. Oh, God. Then I saw my abdomen, which looked fine besides a big stitched scar, but that was the surprising part. It looked _fine _then what was wrong with me!? I ignored this thought as pain shot up my spin as my shirt was pulled a hundred percent off me. I gripped the blankets, hard, and took in a breath with a moan.

"You okay?" Patch soothed. I didn't even notice I was only in my bra until Patch touched my back to sooth me. I flinched.

"Just, get the shirt on already," I whispered. Patch obeyed my command and hastily pulled on the new shirt, which felt horrible. Then there were my pants. Shit! "I don't have to if you don't want me to," Patch said kindly. I shook my head.

"No, just, go easy on me, okay? This is painful." Patch took in every word like a cry from a child. I was clearly in pain with my eyes squinted and my hand squeezing the sheets on his bed. Patch slowly got my pants off to reveal my pink laced underwear and then slowly pulled the skinny jeans on me. I winced the whole time, but Patch would stop ever now again to rub my back. When I was dressed, Patch helped my stand and then said. "I'm going to call the hospital, okay?" Patch asked.

I nodded. "Can I just, sit down while you make the call?" I asked. Patch nodded and helped me walk over to the couch in the small living room. When I sat down, Patch nearly ran over to his bedroom to retrieve his cell phone and I listened to him talk to the hospital receptionist. I then looked down at my hands. I'm going to the hospital, again.

DAH DAH DAAAAAAAAAA! WHATS WRONG WITH NORA! PLEASE WRITE POSITIVE REVIEWS!


	9. Author Note: Important! PLease READ!

**Hey all my fans! Sorry that you saw Authors note and probably got bored. Sorry about this but it going to take me at least another day or two to write another entry. :0 but don't worry, it will be worth it :) trust me.**

**PS If any of you want to leave ideas of what you want to be wrong with Nora and why she is still in plain, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT SUGJESTING WHAT COULD BE WRONG WITH NORA! I would be pleased to hear your ideas! :) :D**

**Thank you all! I luv ya!**


	10. Chapter 9: I Hate Doctors

I was humming to my favorite song, "Skinny Love," as Patch drove us to the hospital. Patch didn't seem to mind my chose of song as the song carried on and I continued to hum. Patch every now again would look at me with a smile then, as if I didn't notice, and give the road a look of worry. I would feel my stomach turn as Patch's worry made me worry as well. I leaned my head against the head rest on the seat and closed my eyes; still exhausted from the night before. Patch seemed to notice this and touched my arm, which caused me to pull out a headphone.

"Are you still tired, Angel?" Patch asked. My eyes felt heavy and my body seemed to long for sleep, but I shook my head no, trying to get Patch to relax. Ever since we left his place, he had been asking me very similar questions, like, "Are you hurting?" "Are you alright?" "Do I need to carry you to the car?" Of course, I would just say that I was fine and that my abdomen hurting was probably nothing. But no matter how hard I tried to relax Patch or even sooth him, he would still ask me the same concerned questions.

"I'm just exhausted from all this, but I'm fine." Patch looked at me with skeptical look on his face. He really could read people.

"Ugh, fine. I'm a little," I toke a deep breath. "Scared." Patch looked at me sadly then reached over with one hand and twinned his fingers with mine.

"I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you, ever." Patch said. I smiled at his words, and then squeezed his hand. I loved Patch so much.

"I love you." I breathed as my eyes closed again.

The last thing I heard was, "I love you too." before sleep drifted over me.

* * *

I woke up with Patch shaking my arm lightly. I opened my eyes slowly to see Patch leaning over me with his dark eyes staring into mine.

"We're at the hospital." Patch almost whispered. I groaned, and stretched my arms out in front of me as Patch got out of the driver's seat of the car. I tiredly unbuckled my seat belt and slowly opened the car door. Patch was already waiting for me outside of the car and he pulled the car door the rest of the way out. I moaned as I swung my legs out of the car, and my abdomen pinched with disapproval. Ow.

"Do you need help?" Patch asked as I put a foot on the ground. The pain returned. I reached my hand out, and Patch gladly took it, and helped me out of the car like a was made of glass, and could shatter at any moment.

"Thanks." I whispered when I was finally out of the car. Patch had one hand around my waist protectivly as we entered the hospital's doors, and I immediatly felt a chill go down my spin. I really hate the hospital, ever since...my accident with Rixon, I haven't been a really big fan of hospitals. We walked up to the Sign in desk, where Patch signaled me to go take a seat at the waiting room. When I sat down at a couch, I watched as Patch talked to the receptionist at the desk. When Patch was done talking, he walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"A nurse will come tell us when you can go get you checked out." Patch explained. I was staring at my fingers that were twiching like crazy. Patch noticed this, and leaned towards me and wrapped a hand around my waist soothingly. I leaned my head on Patch's shoulder and we fit together like puzzle pieces, and we were the only pieces that fit together.

"It's going to be okay, Nora. Everything's going to be okay." That's the last thing Patch said until a nurse came towards us with a clip board, and read,

"Nora Grey?" I flinched. It was time to go see the doctor, and I felt my blood run cold.


	11. Chapter 11:I'm What!

The nurse led me and Patch to a room with the number, "301" on it. My stomach was full of butterflies as the nurse closed the door behind us. My breathing was quickened and Patch helped me sit on the table thing that was meant for kids. Patch's hand squeezed around mine and I sighed with worry. "Are you okay?" Patch asked me with concern in his voice. I looked up from my hand that was around Patch's and nodded my head yes, even though my thoughts were running wild and I couldn't stop my hand from shaking.

"Hey," Patch put a hand on my cheek; his hand was warm. "It's going to be okay." Patch soothed. Even though his words made my hand slightly stop shaking, my nerves continued running with adrenaline of stress and worry. _What was wrong with me?_ I thought to myself hastily as Patch rubbed his thumb on my cheek. It felt like forever before a doctor came into our room with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. The doctor was a woman, with dark, curly hair, and pale skin that almost looked like snow and she didn't look older than twenty five. _Vampire Doctor, yippy, _I thought. The doctor placed the clipboard and pen on the counter in the room, and smiled.

"Good morning, Nora." The doctor greeted. I wasn't comfortable with this lady yet, so I smiled slightly and answered with. "Morning, Doc." I said. The doctor smiled, and then looked to Patch.

"And you must be Patch." The doctor said chirpily. I frowned at the way her eyes almost examined Patch. "I am." Patch said dryly. The doctor smiled again, which annoyed me, and then looked back at me. "My name is Doctor Sullivan, and I'm here to," Doctor Sullivan grabbed the clipboard and quickly scanned the board. "Examine your stab wound, am I correct?" Doctor Sullivan asked. Doctor Sullivan's green eyes reminded me of Dabria, which made my insides turn with anger.

"Yes, that sounds right." I said dryly. Patch squeezed my hand to support me, as Doctor Sullivan signaled for me to lie down on the table. The paper on the table made a crumbling sound as I laid my back down onto the table. Patch was still holding my hand as Doctor Sullivan walked over to me with gloves on, hand lifted up my graphic tee shirt to expose my abdomen. There was a pillow on the head area of the table, so I could see what Doctor Sullivan was doing. My scar from my stab wound still had some visible stitches in it, and the skin surrounding it was slightly blue from the Angel Treatment. I hope Doctor Sullivan didn't notice.

"So, you've been having some pains to your abdomen?" Dr. Sullivan asked me. "Yeah, it began hurting yesterday, and it just continued hurting." I explained. Patch squeezed my hands as I explained the intensity of the pain. "Alright, Nora, I'm going to press down on your stomach to see if there have been any eruptions of your organs, alright?" I once again nodded my head.

Doctor Sullivan then placed a hand on the skin of my stomach and opened her mouth to say something. "Tell me if I press down if it hurts, okay Nora?" I nodded my head. Doctor Sullivan then pressed down slightly on the area that was just left of my stab wound, which I hardly felt. Doctor Sullivan looked up at me for permission to go on, and I nodded my head for her to continue. Patch was watching the Doctor like a guard dog watched sheep; making sure nothing went wrong. Dr. Sullivan pressed down again on the right area of my stitches, and again, I hardly felt a thing. Then, Dr. Sullivan reached to the area below my stitches, which was just above my waist, and pressed down lightly, and then I felt it. ; The faintest amount of pain. It was so small I thought I was just imagining it, but then, as Dr. Sullivan continued to press down, the pain grew, and became a pinching sensation. I hissed softly, and Patch turned his head towards me.

"Did that hurt, Nora?" Dr. Sullivan asked me. I looked into Dr. Sullivan's green eyes. "A little; it almost felt like a pinch..."I stopped dead sentence as Dr. Sullivan's expression changed. It was confusion and concern, all in one. "Is something wrong?" Patch asked as Dr. Sullivan looked blankly at my stomach.

"You haven't ruptured an organ, Nora." Dr. Sullivan almost whispered. _What was she talking about?_ I thought.

"Then what's the problem?" Patch asked worriedly. Dr. Sullivan raised her head to look at Patch, then at me.

"The Angel Treatment isn't working as it should." My jaw dropped, and Patch looked shocked, and he then tensed up. "WH-what are you talking about?" Patch asked finally after a couple of seconds went by.

"The Angel Treatment you used on Nora to get rid of any devil craft, it hasn't fully left her system." Dr. Sullivan explained. I was speechless. "How, how did you know?" I asked quietly.

"Because, I was once too was treated by the same thing, and I too, am Nephiliem."


	12. Chapter 12:Doctor Drops the Bomb

Patch and I were shocked by Dr. Sullivan's words, and we both had our mouths open in shock. "You're, _Nephilim?_" Patch asked finally. Dr. Sullivan shook her head and began to explain. "I sensed that Nora was Nephiliem once I entered the room, and Patch, I could sense that you were a fallen angel too. This type of wound, I've seen on my sister, Charlotte, when she was poisoned with devil craft, and she lost her life to the devil craft. When I too was poisoned, I heard of the Angel Treatment, and I almost died trying to find it, but I found it and lived." I was up on my elbows and watched as Dr. Sullivan explained her whole life story of how she was born in Ireland, and how she moved to America to escape a couple of fallen angels that wanted her as a Nephiliem vassal. Patch seemed to be shocked the whole time she was speaking, and I couldn't help but have my mouth half way open the whole time she was talking.

"So, you're nephilim too." I said. Dr. Sullivan nodded her head. Patch now looked up at me and then back at the nurse.

"So, as you were saying, the Angel Treatment isn't working. Do you know why?" Patch asked. Dr. Sullivan looked at Patch, then back at me. Dr. Sullivan bit her lip, like she was hiding something.

"Uh, Dr. Sullivan?" Patch asked impatiently. Dr. Sullivan then signaled for me to lie down again, so I did. Patch was watching Dr. Sullivan carefully as she pulled up my shirt and pressed down extremely lightly on my abdomen, then brought her hand back. Her expression was blank.

"Nora, I need to get a blood sample, if you don't mind." Patch's eyes suddenly grew worried, and I thought I saw him tense.

"Um, sure, but if you don't mind, could you do it quickly? I don't like needles very much." I said. Dr. Sullivan nodded, and as she walked over to the counter, Patch finally spoke up.

"Why do you need to take her blood?" Patch asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, just to see if there's any devil craft still in her system, and how much there still is." Dr. Sullivan explained as she reached into the drawer and pulled out a syringe. It looked hideous, I swallowed. Patch seemed to notice this and got up from his chair and sat next to me and put his hand in mine. Dr. Sullivan then came over to me with the large syringe in her hand, and a cleaning wipe in the other. I stared at the needle blankly as Dr. Sullivan cleaned my arm with the wipe. Oh, God. Here we go.

"Try not to look, Nora." Dr. Sullivan said as I felt my spine go cold as she brought the needle closer to my skin. I then turned to look at Patch. Patch's dark eyes connected with mine, and for a moment I felt relaxed. Then I felt the tip of the needle enter my skin. I winced, and squeezed Patch's hand. Patch squeezed it back. I felt Dr. Sullivan pull the syringe out and I turned my head to see the syringe filled with my blood, ugh.

"That wasn't so bad now, wasn't it?" Dr. Sullivan asked. Patch rubbed my back as Dr. Sullivan placed a thick white cloth on the puncture wound and stuck a band aid on top of it. I sighed; I guessed it wasn't so bad, even if it did pinch. Dr. Sullivan then left the room with my blood, which left Patch and I alone. I leaned my head on Patch's shoulder and closed my eyes trying to block out all the negative things in life.

"Nora," Patch whispered. I looked up to Patch and said, "Yes?" Patch then pulled a strand of my hair out of my face.

"I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'll be here for you." I smiled slightly at his words, and snuggled closer to Patch.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

It felt like hours before Dr. Sullivan finally returned with a clipboard in her hand. Patch and I both straightened up; our eyes now focused on Dr. Sullivan. Dr. Sullivan's eyes were glued to the clipboard, and after a couple of seconds she finally looked up at Patch and me with concerned eyes. Oh, no. Something was definitely wrong, or was it something else? There was something about her expression that was unreadable.

"Well, what were the results?" I asked to break the awkward silence in the room. Dr. Sullivan's eyes then locked with mine, and something in her expression made my stomach turn.

"The results are not what I expected…" Dr. Sullivan seemed to run off her sentence as she then looked quickly at Patch, then back at me.

"Well, just tell me, I can take it." I said firmly. Dr. Sullivan then looked at me with the same concerned eyes, and then, just like that, she let the bomb fall.

"Nora, you're pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13:Sunflowers into Ash

The words didn't transfer into my mind right away, but when they did, and explosion went off in my mind. Pregnant?! What the,

"I'm, pregnant? No, that's impossible, I mean, fallen angels, they can't…reproduce. It's impossible!" Patch seemed to be motionless as I spoke, and his eyes were wide with shock. I squeezed Patch's hand to bring him back to reality.

"Patch, Patch say something." I whispered calmly to Patch. Patch simply stared blankly in front of him. I then touched his face, not caring if Dr. Sullivan was watching, and pulled his face towards mine so I could see his eyes. "Patch." I said one last time.

"I-I don't know what to say. I've never heard of this kind of thing happening, but, it could explain way not all the devil craft has left your system," Patch explained. I suddenly felt cold, and scared and confused, and just, frightened.

"Dr. Sullivan." I said. Dr. Sullivan turned her head towards me.

"If- if I am, pregnant, how far along am I?" I asked with my voice trembling. Dr. Sullivan looked down at her clipboard, then back at me.

"About five weeks along." She explained. I suddenly grew aware of my shaking hand, which Patch seemed to notice and squeezed my hand. I then realized that I was a week late. My period was a week late! How could I have forgotten! Oh my god, I'm pregnant. I suddenly felt dizzy with all this, and I leaned on Patch for support.

"Nora, I just want you to know, that if you have any concerns or questions, I'll be here, and you can come any time." Dr. Sullivan added. I nodded my head, because speaking felt unbearable.

"Is, is the baby okay?" I asked. Dr. Sullivan smiled.

"It seems so, the pain you've been having is just your body being exhausted from everything your bodies been through, but with some pre-mature medication, everything should be fine." Dr. Sullivan explained. I sighed with relief; my baby was okay. My attention was then on Patch.

"Patch, did you hear that? Our baby's okay!" I put my hand on Patch's cheek and let his eyes connect with mine, and for a moment, Patch smiled.

"We're going to have a baby; we're going to be a family!" Patch finally realized with happiness. I couldn't help but smile at Patch's happiness. Patch then pulled me into a hug, and suddenly I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks, but not from fear or worry, but from happiness. I felt Patch rub my back gently and place on hand lightly on my abdomen; I smiled even wider and let a happy sob come out of my mouth. When Patch and I finally pulled ourselves together, Dr. Sullivan explained on how this pregnancy was different due to fallen angel and nephiliem DNA mixtures, and that we should come to check up on how the baby was, and how fast the baby was growing, since this baby was a fallen angel and nephiliem, Dr. Sullivan didn't know of the rate the baby grew at, and how my body would tolerate it. After that, Patch and I thanked Dr. Sullivan, and then checked ourselves out of the hospital.

Patch and I then walked towards Patch's car with Patch's arm wrapped around my waist and my hand around his waist. We were going to have a family! I couldn't believe it! Patch then released my waist to open the car door for me, and helped me into the car. Patch then got into the driver's side of the car and looked at me and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered to me. "Both of you." He added on. I smiled, and added-

"We love you too." Then Patch started the car, and he began to drive us home. Half way to my house, I closed my eyes and let my sleep take over.

_I was in a flower field. The sun shone brightly down on her dark hair. I smiled, and walked over to her, the sunflowers ticking my legs. As I approached the girl, my heart raced faster and faster, the feeling you get when you are about to expose a great gift. I was then standing in front of the girl with the girl's back towards me. I touched her shoulder, and I immediately pulled it back. She was cold. She was so cold; she felt like ice under my hand. Suddenly, the sun vanished, and dark clouds spread across the sky, and lightning struck all across the sky. I heavy breeze tussled the girl's hair, and I stepped away from the girl. Slowly, the sunflowers withered around me; they became ash, and disappeared in the breeze. The girl slowly turned around to face me, and I screamed._

I woke up with a start. My heart was pounding against my chest and my throat stung from breathing so heavily. I suddenly grew aware of the fact that my head hurt, like it was hit by a baseball bat. Then, I realized, I was upside down. My seatbelt was squeezing me to my seat, and smoke rose at the front of the car. I felt a trickle of blood drip of my forehead and land below me. I moaned.

"Patch," I moaned. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to unclip my seat belt, but the belt stayed in the clip, and I felt utterly trapped.

"Patch, my seat-belt," I then turned towards the driver's seat to see Patch gone. His seat was empty. I gasped, but then turned from the sound of my side of the car's door being ripped open. There stood Patch. Sweat was on his forehead, and his mouth was open in concern.

"Patch, my seat belt, it's s-stuck," I muffled a cry back. I hadn't realized how scared I was, and I felt my hands begin to shake violently.

"Shh, Angel, I'm going to get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof, okay?" Patch explained. I nodded my head and placed my hands on the roof. I felt tears cloud my eyes.

"Okay, one three I'm going to get your seat belt open, okay? One, two, three." Patch ripped the seat belt right of the clip, and I fell into his arms that had reached out to catch me as I crumbled in the flipped car. Patch then cradled me in his lap, and helped me stand up. My head spun, and my legs gave away from under me, but Patch caught me before I fell.

"Nora, Angel, look at me." Patch directed. I looked into Patch's eyes.

"Breathe, okay, just breathe." I followed his directions and breathed, but my head kept spinning, and soon, I gave in as Patch held me, and I let my world go black.


	14. Chapter 14:Cabin in the Woods

I awoke to feel warm arms secure around me. My eyes felt heavy and my head throbbed which caused a moan to escape from my throat. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Patch. He was carrying me, and each step he took caused my head to spin. Patch seemed unharmed, which caused me to feel relief.

"Patch," I hoarsely mumbled. Patch almost immediately turned his head to the sound of my voice, and I then reached with my hand to stroke Patch's cheek, and for a moment, Patch just stood there, with me in his arms, and closed his eyes to the feel of my touch.

"Patch, where are we?" I asked suddenly aware that we were walking towards a small cabin with forest trees surrounding us.

"That car wreck that happened, well, it wasn't an accident. There was a man in the middle of the road, and, I could sense that he wasn't human. He wanted me or you dead. So, plan B. I take you to my secret hide out, where we'll be safe." I flinched at _wanted me or you dead_. I pulled my body against Patch's hard muscles and closed my eyes from my throbbing head and from wanting to block out any of my fears.

"Patch, my head," I reached up and placed my hand on my forehead with a sigh. I pulled my hand away to reveal blood smeared on my hand.

"Try not to touch it; I have some bandages at the cabin." Patch explained. When we reached the cabin, Patch opened the door, that seemed to already be unlocked, and helped me stand up. Setting my legs down first, Patch gripped my waist and helped me balance myself.

"You okay, Angel?" Patch asked me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and leaned on Patch.

"Yeah, I think. I just need to get some sleep." I mumbled. I then opened my eyes to scan the cabin. The cabin was quite small. It had a living room with a small T.V. and two couches with a coffee table lying between them. There was a bookshelf with all the classic books, which included Jane Eyre, War of the Worlds, Romeo and Juliet, and Lord of the Flies. There was a small kitchen with a dining room table, and a hallway with two bedrooms.

"Alright, but let's get you cleaned up first, okay?" Patch asked. I nodded my head. With Patch's arm around my waist, Patch led me down the hallway and to a door which he opened to reveal a bedroom. There was a dresser and a large mirror and a large king sized bed with black sheets covering it. Patch then walked me over to the bed and helped me settle myself onto the bed.

"I'm going to go grab you a t-shirt to wear. I'll be right back." Patch said as I pulled the covers up around me. Patch soon returned with a black t-shirt and a small first-aid kit. Patch then set down the kit and walked into the bathroom connected with the bedroom and returned with a wet rag.

"I'm just going to clean the blood off." Patch explained. Patch then got on his knees next to the bed and placed the cold rag on my forehead. I closed my eyes as he dragged the rag on my forehead to get the blood of my forehead. Patch finished and then helped me into his black t-shirt. Once I was dressed in the t-shirt, Patch opened up the kit and got some Neosporin from the kit.

"This might hurt a little, but hold still." Patch put some of the cream on his finger and then began to lightly rub the cream on my forehead. It stung slightly, but I felt worse pain before. Once Patch placed a bandage on my forehead, I leaned back on the mattress and snuggled against the pillows. I watched as Patch put the first aid kit back in the closet and walked over to me, and laid next to me on the bed. Patch then put his arms around me and I snuggled closer to Patch.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15:My Worst Nightmare

_The girl's face was horrid. Her whites of her eyes were replaced with black, and her face crumbled with rage, and she was terrifying. I screamed until my throat hurt, and then, the little girl ran at me with sharp claws extending out of her fingers. Her nails dug into my chest, and I gurgled on blood, and blood stained my chest and my eyes squinted, but I swore I could have seen the little girl smile before my eyes closed fully._

I awoke to an awful screaming sound, only to realize that it was my own. My hands were squeezing the bed sheets tightly and sweat flatted my hair against my forehead. I felt secure hands on my arms, and in the darkness, I could only see a dark figure. I screamed again, only to be hushed by a rag being put in my mouth. The figure held down my shoulders and I screamed into the rag. Where was Patch?

"If you struggle, it will only make it worse." The voice hit me like a thousand knives. There was only one person's voice who sounded like that.

Patch.

I held back tears, and let a scream escape my mouth, but only to be muffled by the rag.

"Hush, this will only take a moment love." The voice was Patch's, but it was harsh and, evil. Pure mischievousness stung in his voice, and I never felt his conscience, only evil. Now I let my tears fall; how could he do this to me, to our baby!

Then I felt a needle pierce my skin in my arm, and I thrashed around, only to hear Patch laugh with amusement. This wasn't my Patch! My Patch would never do this!

"Oh, poor Angel. You're so blind when it comes to love. Can't you see I only wanted you because of your," Patch then touched my waist, and I shivered. "Body." Patch finished. I couldn't even think. My chest felt tight, and my eyes were blurred with tears. Please, God, please don't let this be happening. He, he could never, I mean he couldn't, oh God. I sobbed into the rag in my mouth, and I no longer could stand the sight of my once love, doing this to me; to our baby. I suddenly felt light, and weak, and then I felt completely nauseous. Then the dark set in.

My wrists burned with a fire. My back ached with a pinch. There was a harsh brightness coming from my surrounding, and I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a small room, with no windows, and no piece of furniture in the room. I looked at my wrists, which were bound to a chair with tight, thick ropes. My mouth was taped shut with gray duct tape, and my feet were tied to the sides of the chair. The chair was even bolted to the floor, and I held in a sob as the memories of what happened came to me. I winced and wished that I could touch my stomach to comfort my baby. I thought to myself about how Patch and I's future could have been, and how happy we were. How could he do this to me?! After all he did for me, all the love and passion, how could he do this to me?! To us!

Suddenly, I heard a door open with a creak. I turned my head towards the door behind me, and I felt suddenly cold. Patch stood in the doorway, wearing a casual black t shirt with black jeans. My casual Patch, was now grinning at me with me being tied up to a chair. There was no kindness in his grin, no emotion, no feelings, no nothing, only amusement and, happiness. Now I let my tears fall. If only I could talk to him, say anything to him! Yell at him, cry to him, anything! But the tape muffled my words.

_Patch! How could you do this! I loved you! I loved you so much! And this is how you pay me! ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOUCAN!_ I thought to Patch's head. I knew he heard me, but all he did now, was laugh. He fucking laughed!

"You're so interesting, Nora. You and your emotions! I knew I should have killed you before, but your body and attitude just got the best of me. Oh, how I enjoyed our little, night of passion, so we call it. Anyway, I'm over you now. You got boring, and knocked up too, so fun's over. But I can't just leave you, so," Patch pulled out a knife from his back, "I'm going to get rid of the problem." I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt small, and weak, and betrayed. And most of all, I felt alone. More alone then I ever felt in my whole life. I closed my eyes, no longer able to look into Patch's eyes that I once treasured. I heard Patch's heavy footsteps come closer to me, and suddenly stop in front of me. I kept my eyes closed.

"Thank you, Nora. It's been fun, but it's time for a new thing to play with." Patch whispered into my ear. For some reason, I had the feeling that this was it. I'm going to die. I had one last thought, _I love you Mom, Vee, my baby…my Patch, the Patch that I knew…_

Then I heard the knife cut through the air towards me.

"No, Patch!" Someone, a woman, nearly yelled at Patch. I opened my eyes with shock to see Patch holding the knife tightly right above my heart. I cringed with frustration and sadness, and I let tears drip onto my lap, and the tip of the knife that was lowering from my heart. Patch's smile dropped, and he almost looked disappointed as he rose to his feet and walked back towards the door. I turned my head towards the doorway to see Dabria. That bitch did this to my Patch! I screamed into the tape, and felt my throat burn with the words that never left my mouth.

"Oh, save your energy, Nora. You're going to need it." I stopped screaming at her words. Need me? For what? As if she noticed my sudden confusion, she smiled.

"I see you're confused, Nora. And I find I'm going to enjoy explaining this to you." Dabria said. Dabria then walked in front of me, and knelt down so our heads were leveled.

"Okay, now, you took my love from me, you selfish bitch, which I'm never going to forgive you for, and this, is my revenge. You and your damn innocence had to win Patch over, but now, he's mine, and he'll do whatever he'll want me to do, even kill you." Dabria explained. Patch was still Patch! But she just did something to him! I wanted to pull Dabria's hair out at that very second, but I was startled to the action of Dabria placing her hand on my abdomen.

"Not only did you take Patch from me, he got knocked up with him too. So, tonight, to make us even, I'm going to take everything away from you." Dabria hissed. I wanted to yank her hand off my baby, but the ropes around my wrists disabled me from doing this, so I screamed into the tape, and felt blood drip off my wrists. Dabria only smiled, which only made me feel even weaker. Dabria then took her hand away from my stomach, and smiled wider.

"First, I'm going to start by taking the one's you love away." Dabria explained. I felt my saliva make the tape lose, and I spat continuously into the tape until the tape fell from my mouth.

"You bitch! Don't you dare touch Vee, or my mom, you selfish bit," I screamed, but Dabria cut me off.

"Oh, no sweet heart, I didn't mean your friend or your mom." Dabria took a knife out of her back pocket and twirled it in her hand, then looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I meant your baby."


	16. SHOUT OUT! READ!

SHOUT OUT TO ALL PEOPLE READING THIS!

Hello. My name is Allison and I love Patch and Nora! If it's not obvious...anyway, I love hearing all your opinions, and I have an annoncment!

PLEASE WRITE DOWN WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY!

With Patch, Nora, or the baby! :D

I love hearing opinions, and love reading your reviews! Just review what you want to happen and I'll read it!

You all have a nice day, and PATORA 4 EVA!

Love you all!  
-Allison


	17. Chapter 17: Memories are Strong

"You stay away from my baby!" I yelled through tears. Dabria seemed to only to smile wider, and I cringed at her smile; it was a devilish smile. I closed my eyes and bent over in the chair to hide my abdomen from Dabria. "You're not touching my baby, you can torture me, but not my baby..." I cried. I heard Dabria's sharp laughter and I opened my eyes to no longer see Dabria in front of me, but Patch. I cringed at the sight of him, and I looked away to the wall beside me. I saw the light reflect of the knife being held in Patch's hand, and I looked back at Patch. Patch took a step closer to me, and I protectively bent over to conceal my belly.

"Patch, I know you're in there, and I know you don't want to do this, but you need to fight this. I'll help you, but please...give me a sign that there's still hope, that you're still in there." I whined. Patch's expression looked blank as if he hadn't heard a word I said. Then, a flicker of emotion flashed on his face.

"Why?" He asked. I was puzzled at first, but then answered in the most relaxed voice I could.

"Because I love you." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. Patch looked taken back for a moment, and then looked as blank as a wall again.

"You mean, after all the things I did to you, are doing to you, that you still...love me?" Patch asked. I thought back to all the memories Patch and I shared; from the cliff at the beach, to the night Patch just held me, and I loved each one of them. And I loved Patch. As I thought these memories, something happened in Patch's expression, from shock, to confusion, to something I couldn't quite recognize. Then, Patch took a step away from me, and stared at the ground with blank eyes. Suddenly, Patch blinked a couple of times, and looked, normal; like the Patch I knew, like the one I loved, the one who would hold me to sleep at night, and kiss me in the morning. Patch raised his head and his eyes connected with mine. Then his lips formed one word, a word that rang like bells to my ears.

"Angel." Patch breathed. I nearly cried with happiness. "Patch!" I screamed. Patch suddenly examined me, and looked stunned, then enraged.

"Who-" Patch was interrupted by the shout of Dabria's voice. "What the hell is going on! Patch, kill the baby, NOW!" Dabria shouted. Patch turned his head towards Dabria, and looked like he was about to snap with pure hatred.

"You, you bitch! What the hell have you done!" Patch shouted. Then Patch lunged for Dabria, his hands formed into fists. Dabria screamed, but not with rage, but with...fear. Patch grasped his fingers around Dabria's neck and Dabria began making awful choking sounds, and suddenly went white in Patch's grip. Suddenly, Dabria's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she crumpled on the ground, and her chest didn't rise or fall. In the actions that had just happened, I found that I was sobbing, and tears went down my face. Patch walked away from Dabria, and skipped to me with worried eyes. Patch then undid my tied hands and legs, and I pulled Patch into a hug; letting my tears stain his shirt.

"Shh, Nora. It's okay; I'm here now." Patch smoothed my hair on my head, and rubbed my back. Even with his soothing words, my sobs continued. Instead of speaking, I used my thoughts to talk.

_I, I just didn't know what was going on, and you- you weren't yourself, and Dabria, she threatened…she threatened our baby! And I really thought you were gone!_

Patch seemed to hear my words, as he then pulled me closer to him. "Nothing going to happen to you, or this baby, Angel. I won't let it happen." Patch kissed me on the forehead. Patch then helped me stand and we ran out of the door; leaving Dabria in the room. Patch then closed the room door, and locked Dabria inside it.

"Okay, let's go." Patch grabbed my hand, and led me out of the building. When Patch opened on last door, fresh air rushed into me, and sunlight shined in our faces. The sun was warm, and I was finally relived. Patch then lead me over to a black car, and reached into his pockets for the keys and, luckily, Dabria's keys were in Patch's pocket. Unlocking the car, Patch gripped my waist protectively and settled me into the car, and he even buckled my seatbelt for me as well. Patch looked horrified, and his hands were shaking wildly. When Patch finally got into his own seat, he started the car, and drove wildly onto a small road, and drove as fast as he legally could.

"Patch, it's okay, you can slow down. I'm fi-"

"No, Nora. It's not fine. Dabria almost killed you! And, I..I had to watch, but I couldn't do anything! until your memories came to my mind. If you hadn't done that.." Patch's lips formed a straight line.

"Patch," That's all I could afford to say, before a figure in the road caught my attention. Patch swerved the car violently, and I gripped the sides of the car tightly. The figure had dark hair, and an enraged expression.

Dabria.


	18. Chapter 18:Floor of Blood

The car slid into the forest with a force that took my breath out of me. I squeezed my shut, and heard Patch screaming my name. I felt my head hit the dash board with an extreme force that caused my vision to go almost completely blurry for a couple of seconds. The pain was overwhelming, and I felt my whole world go dizzy. I leaned back in the seat, and heard Patch screaming my name as if it was far away. Everything was distant, and my world was too bright. Slowly, my vision came back, and I saw Patch next to me with the most worried look on his face. Patch leaned over to me and shook my arms gently, and reality set back in, and I blinked a couple of times, before everything came crashing into me.

"Nora, Angel, please, please…talk to me! Angel say something!" Patch had tears in his eyes now. Patch was still shouting when I whispered, "Patch,"

Patch looked relived, and slowly touched my forehead which was already swelling. I winced in pain as my head throbbed.

"Dabria, she was in the road..and…she, she was there," I mumbled. Patch looked taken back.

"Angel, the thing in the road was a deer; it ran right in front of the car. Dabria locked up in that room, remember?" Patch was no concerned.

"Yeah, I remember…" I moaned as my head hurt even more now.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Patch then started the car again, and hurriedly drove back towards the road. I closed my eyes, and swayed as Patch sped the car on the road.

"Nora, do I need to take you to the hospital?" Patch asked worriedly. I had just been at the doctor's, and I didn't want Patch to keep worrying about me, so I shook my head no. I heard Patch sigh, and then continue driving. After a couple minutes, a heard the car slow down, and I felt the car come to a stop. I opened my eyes to see Patch opening his door, and walking over to my side of the car, and opening my door. I straightened in my seat, and Patch pulled a strand of hair out of my face and helped me out of the car. Once I was out of the car, I looked to see where we were, and I immediately recognized the place.

"Our Motel." I whispered. I remembered the first time I came here with Patch, which was the night I was soaking wet, and Patch and I had to use candles for light, which was awkward when I had to change. I looked towards Patch to see him slightly smiling as he read my mind. Patch smiled and I hugged him closer to me. Patch then led me over to the entrance of the motel and opened the front door for me. Patch acted like I was made if glass as he kept his hand on my waist as he paid for our room and led me towards our room. The room number we had was "302" and Patch unlocked the door and guided me inside. I walked over to the motel bed and laid down with a sigh. Patch looked at me with concern and laid a hand on my back and rubbed it gently.

"Are you okay?" Patch asked me quietly. The only thing I felt was exhaustion, and my head throbbed from the accident.

"I'm just tired, and my head hurts a little." I put my hand on my head and rubbed it slightly; feeling the slightest bit of pain. Patch pulled a lock of my hair out of my face and connected his eyes with mine.

"I'll go get a cold rag, okay?" Patch asked. I nodded my head and laid my back down on the bed as Patch went to the bathroom. I heard the sound of water running and then the sound of water dripping softly. Patch returned out of the bathroom with a wet rag in his hand. I straightened my back slightly as he came over to me and sat on the side of the bed. Patch then lightly placed the rag on my sore forehead, and I flinched at the cold of the cloth on my head.

"Did I hurt you?" Patch asked as he brought the cloth hastily away from me. "No, it's just the cloth was cold." Patch looked relieved, and then placed the cloth back on my head. I leaned against Patch as he kept the cloth gently on my head. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell of Patch; the smell of shampoo, his clothing, and the faintest smell of mint. I loved it. I smiled slightly and let Patch wrap his arm around me and kiss my head.

Then it hit.

The sudden urge of the sickest most painful tug in my stomach I had ever felt. It pulled and tugged and I gasped in pure shock and agony. Patch stiffened, and pulled me away to examine me.

"Nora?" Patch whispered with concern. I felt something burning in my stomach, and the nausea took over, and I jumped up to my feet and ran for the bathroom, letting Patch scream, "Nora! Nora are you okay? Nora-" But I cut him off by slamming the bathroom door closed , and leaning over the toilet and letting everything in my stomach come out of me. The taste didn't hit me until I began to breathe again. The taste, was metallic, like…like,

Blood.

I opened my eyes and tensed. The toilet and floor were covered in blood.

I gasped.


	19. Chapter 19: Forever and Always

NPOV:

My eyes were still glued to the scene in front of me. The blood was still smeared on the floor and toilet seat as if none of the blood made it into the toilet at all. I was swallowing the remaining drops of blood when I heard an urgent knock at the door, which caused a knot to form in my stomach. I jumped slightly as Patch's worried voice came from outside the door.

"Nora? Nora are you okay?" I swallowed once again and didn't reply due to my fear of breaking down crying, or vomit up blood again. I could only force a moan and a gurgle as I felt blood seep out of my mouth again and onto the tile floor. I squeezed my eyes shut as the horrid taste of blood ran like a stream from my mouth. When the blood stopped flowing out of my mouth, I was shaking and felt cold and vulnerable.

"Nora! I'm coming in, okay?" Patch asked worriedly as I didn't reply. I gripped my stomach as I coughed from the drops of blood that still lingered in my throat. I didn't even look up as I heard the sound of the turn of the bathroom door knob.

PPOV:

All I heard was the awful found of Nora gagging and coughing. My heart was beating out of my chest and I had to control myself to not break down the door as Nora continued to make awful gagging noises. After a couple of seconds, I couldn't restrain myself anymore.

"Nora! I'm coming in, okay?" I asked. I listened for a response, but only heard an awful coughing sound. I didn't waste a second to grip the door knob and twist it open. Once the door was cracked open, I couldn't help but draw in my breath as my eyes came upon the sight in front of me. There was blood everywhere. It covered the tile floor and even slightly splattered the wall. I felt my whole world stop as my eyes fell upon Nora. She was sitting in the corner of the bathroom with her hair in twists around her shoulders. Her mouth was covered in blood, and her shirt was covered in blood. The whole room smelt of blood, and I almost gagged myself until Nora's eyes looked up at me. Nora was shaking and looked extremely pale, and her eyes were barely open and her cheeks were stained with fresh tears.

I immediately ran over to Nora, and wrapped her in my arms gently. I felt her warm blood seep onto my shirt, but I didn't care. Her body felt lifeless against mine, and her once clean hair was tinted with dried blood. Once I lifted Nora in my arms, I heard her mumble something.

"Patch…" That's all she mumbled, over and over again. My name; just my name, but it was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

NPOV:

The first thing I remembered was the look of pure shock on Patch's face as he swung the bathroom door open. I only toke a glance at him before I huddled back in the corner as I felt the knot in my stomach form again. I desperately tried to hold back the urge to throw up again, for Patch was now here, and I definitely didn't want Patch to see me, like…this.

Before I knew it, I felt Patch's arm around me as he lifted me into a cradling position. I had so many things I wanted to tell him, but my sore throat and my shaking body only allowed me to whisper the one word that I would know would make Patch understand.

I drew in a breath. "Patch…" That's all I said. _Patch, Patch…Patch…_over and over again, because that's all I could say and because that's all I needed to say. I then felt something warm and wet tickly my forehead. It wasn't blood though, it was a tear.

And that's all I remembered before my exhaustion took over, and my world slipped into darkness.

* * *

NPOV:

Sunlight streamed into my eyes as I opened my weary eyes slowly. When I was fully conscious, I felt a arm wrapped around my waist. I immediately smiled, but then let my smile fade as the recognition of what happened last night came into my head. Before I knew it, I felt warm tears sliding down my face and I felt sobs burn up in my chest. I didn't want to wake Patch, so I bit into the pillow my head was resting on and let my sobs out into the pillow. After a couple of minutes, I felt Patch's arm move on my waist, and I realized that my pounding chest must have waken Patch, and I immediately began to wipe the tears off my cheeks, but I felt Patch's worried gaze on me already.

"Nora," Patch whispered. I looked up to see Patch's worried expression looking down on me. I sniffed loudly and tried to calm down, but the more I remembered the night before, the easier it was to let the tears come streaming down my face. I could taste the blood, and could feel the feeling of my whole body shaking with no way to stop it. I remembered everything pitch perfectly, which made everything that much worse. Before I knew it, Patch had pulled me on his lap and began stroking my hair lightly and began whispering reassuring words into my ear. Even with Patch's calming words, the sobs that had formed in my chest kept coming. It felt like forever before the sobs died down, and my breathing returned to normal.

"Patch?' I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm scared..." I felt my chest fall unevenly once again as I put the words out into the world. I. Was. Scared. But not only was I scared, I was scared to the point where I was shaking and couldn't think straight and my whole world seemed to collapse on itself.

"I know, Angel...I know. But I will do everything in my power to help you and protect you. I promised you, that I would never leave you, and I am never breaking that promise. Not now. Not ever, Nora. I will protect you forever, and always. Nothing is going to happen to you or this baby. I won't allow it." Patch whispered. I let Patch's words sink in and I felt relieved as I knew that Patch was always going to be by my side, no matter what. Just like he said.

_I will protect you, forever and always..._

_Forever and Always..._

_Always..._


End file.
